


Truth

by Phoenexus



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, very brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenexus/pseuds/Phoenexus
Summary: Jack is a small town hero who is off on a quest to slay a monster.





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I decided I want to post at least once a month! Maybe it'll be a one chapter story like this, or maybe I'll begin a bigger project (…The Labyrinth…which I haven't forgotten! Just haven't worked on in a while…) I'm struggling to juggle AP classes, normal classes with looming finals, and a pre-college summer application. SO hopefully this schedule will work.
> 
> Yeah, this one will be published in the same month as the last one. This won't usually happen. (especially because i have no ideas right now…)

Jack touched down on the island pretty softly. Heart in chest, Jack stood to his feet for a second and then skittered behind a rock ahead of him. Jack prayed that he wasn’t seen. 

He turned around and leaned against the rock so that he was facing the sea. A blanket of green and blue it was beautiful and calm.

The calm made Jack queasy. The calm before the storm. Jack looked down, his face growing warmer with redhot worry and exhaustion.

Despite the flying sandals doing all the heavy lifting, Jack felt worn out from his journey. His sweaty grip over the sword in his hand was causing it to slip. It didn’t help that it was getting too heavy to support. His shield was leaving a sweaty patch on his back.

He slid down the side of the rock and collapsed into the long grass below his feet. The sword dropped to his side, the shield was taken off, and Jack wiped his brow. He looked at his hands, a wet mess of salt water and sweat. He wiped them off on his tunic and looked around the bit of the island that he could see.

Just beach out there towards the sea. The island was small, Jack had known that. He hadn’t known that it would be so barren. This could be troublesome. 

Fuck. He thought as he chewed on his lip. Fuck…this is really it, isn’t it? His heart had begun to beat in an arrhythmic pattern, gradually growing faster and faster. His breath followed suit and kept growing a little faster as he tried to look at the entire island without fully standing. He felt jittery.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, while gripping the grass as if he was trying to ground himself. He took a breath in. Took a breath out. Took a breath in. Took a breath out. Took a breath in, took a breath out. Took a breath in, took a breath out. Breathe. Breathe. Everything is good.

“Okay,” He whispered in a voice barely audible as he breathed out deeply. Gathering any strength and courage he still possessed, he stood to his feet.

He grabbed the sword and then the shield and then unfastened the shoes. Nothing against Hermes’ famous flying footwear, but they tended to make too much noise when used on solid ground. They were only silent in flight and if the rumors were true, the creature would be in a cave. The shoes would have to go.

“Sorry Hermes,” Jack whispered to the shoes, just in case he might upset the god. After one last glance at the shoes, Jack turned.

He began to creep forwards, cautiously. He peeked out from behind the rock. There in the distance was a cave resting in the middle of the small island. It was made of some foreign, greystone. It was tinged a slight orange, a marmalade or firestone color depending on the angle of the sunrays that shone upon it. Jack swallowed and crouched low to the ground as an attempt to be as silent as possible.

Jack noticed how tiny the cave was as he tiptoed closer. It was barely tall enough to accommodate his height, and he was not the tallest of men. Still, as he got closer and could see in, it looked cozy. Barren and hard, but it was some shelter on the mostly barren land. There were maybe 3 trees out here, the rest is grassland and boulders.  
Jack’s nerve was failing and though he had his sword drawn, he couldn’t bring himself to enter the cave just yet. He jerked to the side, as if he expected the creature to awaken as Jack’s shadow fell upon the opening. He hid just on the outside, unwilling to go any closer.

“Get a grip,” Jack hissed under his breath. He held the sword tighter in two hands. In front of his face he gripped it tighter and tighter, gritting his teeth as he did so. He was a hero. He was the town hero. He was his mom’s hero. He was going to do this for her sake, or die trying. If he returned, maybe that pompous creep would leave her alone.

The stranger who had taken the town by storm. Who kissed babies that he passed. Who gave spare coins to the poor. Who smiled at everyone he passed on the street. Who looked people in the eyes only to stab them in the back. Who barged into Jack’s house and demanded the hand of his mother. Who swore that he would make her love him no matter what. Who Jack would do anything to kill if it didn’t mean he’d be killed too.

This was Jack’s chance to prove himself, to gather the head of Medusa and take it back as a trophy. To look the stranger in the eye and say “I won” and shove Medusa’s head towards his. Everyone knew about its stone-cold stare. Jack wanted to use that to his advantage.

He was ready.

Jack’s eyes flashed open. He crept into the cave with ease and easily adjusted to the darker light. His feet were light and careful. His sword was raised in two hands, ready to strike anything that moved. There was danger and anxiety in his eyes.

Instead, he looked down. There was a dark figure curled up in front of him.

Jack looked back up and around. There was nobody up and about. No Medusa, no creature of nightmares, or anything of the sort. All that was here was this dark, humanoid figure. Curious.

Still holding the sword in a white knuckle grip, Jack bent down to get a closer look.

The first thing he noticed was the troubled look on the sleeper’s face. The worry lines that stretched across his forehead and those furrowed eyebrows, angry even while resting. His mouth curved into a frown and his nose was scrunched slightly as if he smelled something rotten at play in this moment. Jack almost reached down to assure the figure that everything was alright, the creature was to be slayen. But Jack stopped himself from doing anything for he saw the hair upon the creature’s head.

You couldn’t really call that hair. It was almost dreadlocks. No more than dreadlocks. More like thick coils that exploded from his head. They were swept mostly to the side in a short cut with a longer bit in the front.

The hair imposters hissed in their sleep. Their little tongues flicked in and out of their slick black bodies. They were little, wriggling snakes and their hisses filled the entire cave with a low sound like rain cascading on the rock outside. If it weren’t a great pile of snakes, Jack would feel relaxed.

But it was a great pile of snakes sitting atop of the figure’s head. Jack raised his sword, gathering his defenses again. And he was about to swing his sword, about to cut the figure’s head clean off.

But something about the sleeping figure caused Jack to hesitate. It could’ve been that he was wearing a tunic that exposed part of his chest, which was a deeper tan than Jack’s own skin. His bare arms were muscular, toned perfectly and his hands were strong and calloused. The more Jack looked at his face, the more he tried to imagine the frown fading and an untroubled smile filling the space. Jack smiled despite himself.

But no. That wasn’t the main reason. It was the fact that he was sleeping. It was those demons that Jack could see playing in his head. Jack couldn’t ruin a good night’s rest for someone who clearly didn’t get enough of it.

But Mom, he found himself thinking. She’ll be in danger unless you do something right now. He chewed his lip again and looked down at his sword, resting in his hand at his side. It felt so heavy, so useless.

He gazed to the snake-haired figure. A defenseless, poor creature who looked helpless and harmless.

But Mom… Yes, what about his mom. Jack shook his head. He couldn’t kill this innocent guy at the command of the stranger.

Yes, it had been in the end Jack’s decision to rally forth and eventually find this creature, but if the stranger hadn’t taunted him… This was all the stranger’s fault. Jack turned towards the floor, eyes blazing with burning hate.

This was all a con. A way to get Jack out of the way so his mother would be defenseless and then he could snatch her away.

How could he be so stupid, once again? He knew that this was the case, and yet he went anyway. What a terrible son he was indeed. That creep could get his hands on her and there’d be no one to stop him. He could cart her away forever and keep her as some sort of trophy…His hands tightened into fists.

“That’s not going to happen,” Jack spoke to himself under his breath. Fire burned in his eyes as he headed towards the cave exit.

Jack didn’t get very far…

Suddenly there was something fiercely grabbing his ankle. Within seconds and before he could properly react, Jack came crashing to the ground. A shout of surprise echoed along the cave walls. He tried to scramble to his feet as he began to panic. No avail, another hand grabbed his leg, pulling him to the ground again. 

This grip was strong. Stronger than it had been before and Jack knew that there was no point in standing up again. Think of a new escape. Fuck. Think of a new escape.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the glint of his sword hilt. It could only be an arm’s length away. He reached out to it, straining his arm to the limit. Almost. Almost.

Quicker than a viper, the sword was kicked away and the sword skittered towards the cave wall. Jack froze as the hissing of a million tiny snakes grew closer. Jack tensed as he could feel a presence standing above him. His breathing grew shallower and his heart grew quicker. He wasn’t sure if he should just run for it, or try to evaporate into the air.

“Who are you?” A deep voice demanded. “What are you doing here?” The voice wasn’t so much of a hiss. It was more of a low grumble, like thunder within the hissing rain.

The voice was demanding, angry, and aggressive. Instantly, Jack hated it. He hated the aloofness, the superior way he demanded answers. The voice reminded him of a creep, of a stranger who was with his mom.

Jack wanted to get off of his stomach and face his foe. Jack wanted to see his face as he punched him in the face. Then Jack wanted to sneer as he looked over his shoulder and watch as the figure watched on in shock as he escaped.

But if this was the legendary Medusa that the stranger had told him about, this mistake could turn him into stone. So instead, Jack glared down at the ground and remained silent. Maybe eventually he would blend in into the floor of this cave.

“Young hero…” The creature grumbled, his voice growing close to Jack’s ear. “I do not have all day. You will either tell me, or I will resort to…drastic measures.” Jack felt a shiver go down his back and he bit his lip. Shit.

“I’m waiting.”

Damnit. He just tends to get himself in the worst situations, huh? Within battles, there was always this moment of complete fucked-over quality. The worst part right now was that there was no one nearby to come to his aid. Jack was all alone.

Fuck this guy. Fuck him and his stupid snake-hair and the fact that if Jack makes the wrong move he might be turned to pure stone and actually fit into the cave floor. Fuck him.

Jack felt the urge to say something, to end the suffocating silence. He began to open his mouth and to spit out some complaint. Maybe he’d get some nerve and swear the guy out.

He had no time to decided before he felt someone lifting him up. In panic, Jack’s eyes flew open and he struggled to escape the tight grip around his arms.

He thrashed and screeched loudly, doing anything he could think of to escape the viper grip crushing his shoulders and arms. Jack’s heart was beating a mile a minute and any second he could break completely. His arms sure felt like they were about to break anyway.

And then the arms let go and Jack fell to his hands and knees. Choking and coughing, he barely had any time to recover before the creature pushed him over and onto his back. Jack just closed his eyes in time.

“I’ll ask you again,” The creature threatened. Jack felt his chest being lifted by the fabric of his collar. “Who are you. What are you doing here.” Jack, even though his eyes were closed, could tell the creature was only inches from his face. One wrong move and anything could happen.

So he did what any sensible person would do. He spat.

There was an outraged hiss from the coils of snakes writhing on the figure’s head, but the figure himself said nothing. All he did was tighten his grip. Jack could hear the gritting of teeth.

“You fuckin-,” He growled, his face growing even closer. Jack could feel his breath on his nose, which he scrunched up in response. “I will rip you to shreds with your own sword. You tell me-”

“Jack,” Jack finally spoke. He spoke clearly, irritated. “My name’s Jack.” There was no response, the creature’s breath was still warm on Jack’s face.

“Now if you don’t mind,” Jack continued. “Back up please. I value my own personal space.” He felt only adrenaline pumping through his veins.

“Oh you do, do you?” the creature sneered. Jack felt the urge to smack the creature in his no doubt smug face.

“Then do tell me, Jack, what you are doing here invading my own?”

Jack closed his mouth.

“Not so tough, huh?” the creature laughed. Jack grimaced and before he could do anything, the creature threw Jack’s back to the ground. Whiplash caused Jack’s head to crash into the floor and there was ringing all around. Jack groaned and moved his hands to cover his head.

“Relax,” the figure groaned. “Just stay still for a second.” Though the figure clearly had stepped away, Jack had neither the strength nor the willingness to get up. He couldn’t even move. All he could do is hold his head and moan away the pain.

“Sometimes I forget my own strength…”

Jack was lifted by the same hands that had thrown him to the ground, only this time they were tender. Jack was carried bridal style. His head was carefully pressed to the creature’s chest as they moved. If Jack could think clearly, he might object to a stranger’s care, but in his state of pain, he could barely recognize what was happening.

Fuck, why the hell did his head hurt so much?

Jack could tell as the lighting changed behind his eyelids that they were outside now. He wanted to see where. He couldn’t bring himself to look out, even when he was sure that the creature was not in front of him.

Rope held Jack in place, but it was a loose confinement. His arms were pinned to his sides. The rope was just loose enough that if Jack really tried, he just might be able to wiggle out. Jack brought his legs up in defense, as if the creature would spring at him at any moment and claw his heart out.

The pain was slowly subsiding. Jack lifted his head and lowered his shoulders. He was facing the creature, but with his eyes closed.

“So Jack…” the creature’s voice was softer. He was also keeping more of a distance. “Why have you decided to pay me a visit?” There was a touch of humor in his tone. A touch of defense too.

“None of your business,” Jack spoke through gritted teeth. “I was just about to leave anyway…”

“But you had a sword with you,” the creature said. “You can’t possibly expect me to believe that.”

 

“I don’t care what you believe,” Jack retorted. “I know what I was going to do better than you.”

“I think it really does matter what I believe,” the softness faded. “I am, after all, the one who has you tied up.” The creature chuckles under his breath.

“But that hardly matters,” the creature’s mood shifted. “I want to know why some kid who clearly doesn’t know what he’s doing or what he’s gotten himself into is doing here.” Silence. “So tell me, Jack, why are you here?”

“Fuck off,” Jack responded. Footsteps grew closer.

“No,” There was someone bending down in front of him. “All I want is for you to tell me why you are here.” Jack gritted his teeth. “If I like the answer, you can go. If I don’t, well let’s see how good this sword really is.”

Jack remained quiet. He knew his last moments of life were counting down. He took a deep breath, feeling a sob rise in his throat, and decided not to say anything. He turned his head away.

“Jack,” the voice was soft again. A comforting hand was reaching out to him. “Did you come here to die or something?”

“No!” Jack exploded in outrage. “No! I didn’t come here to die! Are you fucking stupid? If I’m going to die, it’ll be on my terms!” He muttered, “fucking scaly-skinned bastard.”

“I’ll have you know that the only think snake-like about me is my lovely locks,” the creature responded. Jack couldn’t see, but he knew there was a smirk playing on his face.

“I’m glad you didn’t come here to end it at least,” the creature spoke in a new type of tone. “You are too beautiful to have those type of troubles.” Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, turning back to face the creature.

“That may sound odd,” the creature explained, there was a bit of fluster in his voice. “But mind you, you are one of the first people I’ve seen in a long while.”

“Thank you…I guess,” Jack responded. The creature laughed.

“You know you don’t have to close your eyes around me. Rumors are often untrue. Don’t you know that gossip strays far from the truth.”

“Guess you’ve never heard, better safe than sorry,” Jack smirked.

“You’re most likely going to die anyway,” the creature’s voice turned sour. “Might as well take a chance.” Jack’s smirk fell. “Either open those eyes, or tell me what you are doing here.”

Jack remained quiet for a moment. He then hung his head, staring at what he assumed were his knees. He took a deep breath.

“You see, my, uh, my mother…” He began. “Um, t-there was this…uh…guy…and then he…well…he came and…and I’m, um, doing this to…well I gotta, uh, show him somehow…I’m hoping that if he sees me doing s-something…that he’ll leave us…alone…”

Jack waited for the sword to come into contact along his neck, to feel the slice of death as life drains away. He can almost feel death coming to take him away. He almost welcomed it as he waited for the strike of a lifetime gone to waste.

Instead, the ropes loosened some more and there were hands on his cheek. Strong, calloused hands cupped his face as tears escaped from closed eyes.

“I like the answer,” the creature whispers. “Very noble.” Jack doesn’t say anything, only hopes that this moment will end soon. Maybe death will be swift. He could make it swifter.

Jack’s eyes open slowly, nervously. Everything in his body is screaming now, but the impatience of death gets the better of Jack.

He stares into eyes, as normal as they come. Dark and bright and with a smiling smirk to them. If these are Jack’s last moments, at least the last thing he saw looked happy.

But Jack doesn’t turn to stone, he just keeps staring into the dark eyes in front.

“How…” Jack’s voice is breathless, shakey.

 

“The truth doesn’t have to hurt,” the creature smiles.


End file.
